Question: Find the constant $c$ such that the remainder when $2x+7$ divides $2x^3+cx^2-11x+39$ is $4$.
\[
\begin{array}{c|cc cc}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{x^2} & +\left(\frac{c-7}{2}\right)x & +5 \\
\cline{2-5}
2x+7 & 2x^3 &+cx^2 &- 11x &+ 39  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{-2x^3} & -7x^2  \\ 
\cline{2-3}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{0} & (c-7)x^2 & -11x  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} & -(c-7)x^2 & -x(c-7)\left(\frac{7}{2}\right)   \\ 
\cline{3-4}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &  0 & -x\left(\frac{7c-27}{2}\right) & + 39  \\
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &   & -10x & -35  \\
\cline{4-5}
\multicolumn{2}{r}{} &   & -x\left(\frac{7c-27+20}{2}\right) & 4  \\
\end{array}
\]In the last step of the division, we have $39$ left as the constant term in our dividend and we need a remainder of $4$ at the end. Since our divisor has a term of $7$, the only way to do this is if our quotient has $5$ which gives us  $7\cdot5=35$ to subtract from our dividend and get the right remainder.

Then, we need the rest of our remainder to be $0$. This means
$$\frac{7c-27+20}{2} = 0$$which gives us
$$c = \boxed{1}.$$